


Resurgence

by orphan_account



Series: Receptacle [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after his defeat, Bill Cipher is back, and he's ready to strike a deal.</p><p>**Unfinished**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello!! this is my first time posting a fic here and i do not intend to make it my last! thank you jay for beta-ing the first part of it! let me know if i missed anything and please tell me if theres anything i can improve on!!! ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Dipper Pines sat slumped over his desk with his glasses askew, completely asleep. Underneath him and scattered about his desk were pages of his own research, his laptop, and some very rough drafts for his new book- a young adult novel based on his and Mabel’s first visit to Gravity Falls. In the center of the clutter were the journals– which Grunkle Ford had placed in his permanent care.

He and Mabel had returned to Gravity Falls after they turned twenty-four and became residents (as well as employees) of the Mystery Shack. Their Grunkle Stan was still around, leading tours and conning the people and tourists of Gravity Falls just as he had been for years. Initially, Ford had no intention of letting Stan keep the Mystery Shack charade going, but after everything he decided he’d let Stan stay and keep the business. He even helped out from time to time, playing the “legitimate scientist” role to further play the customers.

Everything had been very smooth so far. After Dipper and Mabel had gotten settled in, they were put right to work in the gift shop. Sometimes they would take over the “Mr. Mystery” role for Stan, which both twins were exceptionally good at. They had learned from the best, after all.

Today the Shack was closed- as it generally was on a Sunday. Dipper had stayed up the entire night writing and reworking parts of his book, going back and forth between the journal and his own research, and making coffee. He’d conked out at about 6:30am, and had a muddled, unremarkable dream that merged his reality with some drama Mabel liked and something with involving a supermarket. Slowly, the dream began to shift and change, becoming more defined. Then suddenly, all at once, everything snapped into a concrete lucidity.

 

Dipper sat up at his desk and took notice of his grayed out surroundings. He forced down his panic as an all-too-familiar voice spoke, one he’d somehow expected.

“ _Guess who?_ ”

“Bill.” Dipper muttered instinctively, jumping from his seat and spinning around to face his triangular intruder.

“ _Ding-ding-ding!_ Sharp as ever, Pinetree!” Bill mused, looking incredibly pleased with himself despite having only an eye for a face.

“We-but-how are you here!? We _destroyed_ you!” Dipper demanded, hundreds of questions running through his mind. Twelve years ago, he, Mabel, Stan, and Ford worked together to ensure that Bill Cipher was gone for good. And in twelve years, they'd heard hide nor hair of him. Until now, that is.

“Wow, what part of _'I'll be back'_ don't you meatsacks understand? I'm an immortal dream demon with influence over nearly every powerful entity in this realm!” As he said this, his form grew larger and burning red. His voice became distorted as he towered over Dipper.“ _Did you really think you could just_ _ **get rid of me?**_ ”

Dipper stepped back. “What do you want from us? Revenge? _Our souls?_ ”

Bill shrunk back to normal. “I like the way you think! But I'm looking for something more...tangible!”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow. “ _Tangible?_ ” He asked.

“Tangible.” Bill repeated, looking at his own bare wrist as if he were checking the time. “We'll talk more later, Pinetree. I got places to be. And you- you've got an ' _Aaaaahh!!!_ -'” He shape-shifted to look like Dipper, screaming in a voice that was identical to his. “-ppointment! See ya on the flipside, kid!”

“Wait, Bill!” Dipper shouted after him, watching him disappear with his usual _“pop!”_.

 

Dipper awoke with a shock to nearly all of his senses. He screamed as he leapt from his chair, coughing as he breathed some ice-cold water up his nose- which he was dripping with.

“Good afternoon, Dippingsauce!”

“ _Mabel!_ ”

Mabel handed her brother a towel, smiling apologetically. “Sorry. We tried to wake you up like twenty times! It was getting kinda freaky.”

Dipper sighed, toweling himself off. “It's not important right now. Where's Stan and Ford?” He asked.

“Ford's trying to fix the TV and Stan's making lunch. Is everything okay?” Mabel answered, looking concerned. A bad feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. Dipper didn't answer her as he threw his towel over his chair and walked past her, hurrying down the stairs as he shouted.

“FAMILY MEETING!”


End file.
